better_together_crossoverfandomcom-20200216-history
Boobytraps and How to Survive Them
Boobytraps and How to Survive Them is the fifth episode (the first segment of the third episode) of Season 11: Rainbow Roadtrip, and 170th overall of LEGO Ninjago & My Little Pony: Masters of Friendship. The title makes a reference to one of J.K Rowling’s novel, Fantastic Beast and Where to Find Them. It was paired up with “The News Never Sleeps in Canterlot”. In this episode, the Ninja and the Mane Six team up with a reluctant Clutch Powers and adventurer Daring Do to enter a mysterious pyramid where they inadvertently unleash an ancient evil. Plot Meeting Clutch Powers .]] Before the Ninja and the Mane Six enter the Ancient Pyramid, they attempt to convince Clutch Powers, one of his fan of Daring Do to enter the pyramid with them, but they are unable to persuade him until he gets a call from Cecil Putnam from the Explorers Club. Putnam explains that Powers' membership from the Explorers Club is voided due to the fact that Powers has not explored anything in over ten years. After getting the phone call, he agrees to explore the Ancient Pyramid along with Daring Do, the Ninja and the Mane Six, in order to keep his membership. The Ninja, the Mane Six and Spike, along with Clutch Powers and Daring Do enter the Ancient Pyramid and bypass the first trap using one of Powers' method he mentioned in his book. While journeying, there are booby traps, Clutch Powers starts to sing “I’m the Friend You Need” along with Daring Do, the Ninja, the Mane Six and Spike, as they continued to explore the pyramid, they come across stairs leading down, but it's covered with cobwebs. Powers tells everyone to jump over the cobwebs, but Jay disobeys his order and walks through the cobwebs which sets a trap, causing the stairs to disappear and become a slope. The Ninja, the Mane Six, Spike, Daring Do and Clutch Powers nearly slide into a hole of spikes, but Kai is able to use his elemental power to get rid of the spikes. Presumably, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Twilight Sparkle, Spike and Daring Do fly past over it, while the rest of the team slides down the hole. Solving the Puzzle of Aspheera Now safe, the Ninja and the Mane Six continue to explore and after some walking, they come to a sliding puzzle. While Jay, Nya, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy and Spike solve the puzzle, Zane reads an inscription talking about someone's history. After reading, Zane realizes it's a Pyro Vipers tomb, and tells Jay, Nya Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy and Spike to stop solving the puzzle, but they are too late as they free Aspheera. The Fire Snake Battle Now free, Aspheera demands the Ninja to tell her where the "boy" and the “princess” is, but the Ninja are uncertain who Aspheera is talking about. After Lloyd and Twilight Sparkle said they didn't know, they are immediately blasted by Aspheera's staff. The Ninja and the Mane Six fight Aspheera, but she is able to hold off their attacks. She then shows interest in Kai and steals his elemental power, fire, making Rainbow Dash more worried. The Ninja and the Mane Six try to stop Aspheera, but she uses Spinjitzu against them and wards off their attack. With Aspheera now having an elemental power, she spares the Ninja and the Mane Six and lock them up in chains. Escaping from the Pyramid of Doom Meanwhile, Clutch Powers and Daring Do, who decided to escape while the Ninja, the Mane Six and Spike were fighting Aspheera, finally makes it outside the pyramid, but he is immediately confronted by Aspheera who demands Powers to take her to the nearest village. Powers hints at Ninjago City being the closest, but refuses to take her. This causes Aspheera to erupt the pyramid with lava. Powers then slides down the walls of the pyramid to avoid the lava before a rock causes him to fly away from the pyramid. In the end, Aspheera then gets on one of her Fire Fangs and ride to Ninjago City. Cast *Aspheera - Pauline Newstone *Applejack - Ashleigh Ball *Clutch Powers - Ian James Corlett (Vincent Tong as his singing voice) *Cole - Kirby Morrow *Daring Do (A. K. Yearling) - Chiara Zanni *Fluttershy - Andrea Libman *Gayle Gossip - Kelly Sheridan *Jay - Michael Adamthwaite *Kai - Vincent Tong *Lloyd Garmadon - Sam Vincent *Nya - Kelly Metzger *Pinkie Pie - Andrea Libman (Shannon Chan-Kent as her singing voice) *Rarity - Tabitha St. Germain (Kasumi Evans as her singing voice) *Rainbow Dash - Ashleigh Ball *Spike - Cathy Weseluck *Twilight Sparkle - Tara Strong *Zane - Brent Miller Song *I’m the Friend You Need Transcript *Boobytraps and How to Survive Them (Transcript) Trivia *'Narrator': Jay **This is the first episode of the series where Jay narrates the title card. **It is the fifth male character to narrate the episode title, the first four were Wu, Lloyd, The Overlord and Cole. **Also, Daring Do appears in the title card. *This is the first episode where Serpentine are freed from a tomb since "Can of Worms." *The episode title is based on a book written by Clutch Powers. **It could also be a reference to the film "Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them." *Clutch Powers is also a fan of Daring Do. **This is a third character to be a Daring Do fan, the first two were Rainbow Dash and Quibble Pants. *This episode title is tied for the second longest with six words. **The other episode titles with six words are "The Ending of the End: Endings", Growing Up is Hard to Do", "On a Wish and a Prayer", "The Curse of the Golden Master", "The Art of the Silent Fist", and "The Rise of the Great Devourer". ***"It Isn't the Mane Thing About You" is the longest episode title in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, with a total of seven words. ****However, the longest episode title is "Out of the Fire and Into the Boiling Sea" with nine words. *This episode marks the fifth time Kai lost his Fire powers. The first is "Leap of Faith" by Chen, the second is “Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2” by Lord Tirek, the third is "Cutie Markless - Part 1" by Morro when he possessed Lloyd and the fourth is “School Raze: Lessons of Friendship” by Cozy Glow, even though Kai was in Realm of the Oni and Dragons throughout the whole episode. *This episode marks the return of Daring Do as her physical appearance, since “Too Much Time to Reconsider”. *The deceased ‘competitor’ of Powers is named Hageman, which is likely a reference to The Hageman Brothers, the former writers of the show. *When Clutch Powers said "Nein danke," it is German for "no thanks." *This is the first time multiple characters that know Spinjitzu attack each other while in the tornado form. *This is the first episode where Clutch sings. **However, Vincent Tong provides his singing voice, instead of voicing by Ian James Corlett. This is the same way Lloyd’s voice actor Sam Vincent, was replaced by Andrew Francis as his singing voice, despite Sam Vincent being a singer. *Going by production order, this episode was paired with "Sun and Lava". Errors *During the opening credits, the episode title misspelled as "Booby-traps and How to Survive Them", in one shot when the ponies meet Daring Do. This is different from the title card. *When attacking Aspheera, Kai is seen with his mask off, though he put it on before using his powers on her. *Before Aspheera attacks Lloyd, Kai is in front of Zane and Cole is in the back, but in the next shot, they switch places. *When Clutch Powers and Daring Do escape from the Ancient Pyramid, one of her wings is cut off. Gallery 48FF83E1-233C-471C-8BCB-9DEAA4088063.jpeg|Title Card 4D8C6D11-141A-4D31-B607-70813A8FE455.jpeg|Clutch Powers and Daring Do. 248CD8B3-B637-4536-A2B5-6656419322BF.png|Zane and Aspheera battling each other through Spinjitzu 31F0D103-FFA3-4BFE-B865-0690F682A5F1.png|Aspheera preparing to fight. D0C0D97E-2941-46E3-A8E5-90CE8C2AF67B.png|Aspheera, before ignited with Fire Powers. 496E82C9-AB92-44AD-98B8-CBE9CE371D6B.png